The Worse the Death, the More Painful the Memories
by Ambar Albatros
Summary: Antara kelompok pemberontak yang bernama Investigation Team yang mencari kebenaran dan SEES yang terbentuk untuk mengantisipasi pemberontak tersebut dari aksi mereka yang terbilang destruktif, apakah mereka mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Warning inside *sungkem*


_Naas. Itu yang dapat dikatakan di dalam situasi seperti ini. Banyak korban bergelimpangan. Banyak orang orang tak berdosa terenggut nyawanya. Kamu bisa bilang itu salah mereka yang padahal tahu akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Padahal yang salah adalah keegoisan itu sendiri._

_Yang mengambil kewarasan orang yang memulai tarian berdarah ini._

_**"The worse the death, the more painful the memories."**_

**Ambar Albatros' Fanfiction**  
**Persona series isn't mine. It's Altus'.**  
**Warning!**  
**Transformers×Akame ga Kill!AU**  
**Persona 3 &amp; Persona 4 (included P4A) chara**  
**Seems** **OOC**  
**Judul kopas begitu saja dari quote di TF: MTMTE terbitan IDW**

**Dan hal hal yang kurang berkenan lainnya**

_**Yang salah adalah caranya mengambil resiko. Mati dengan cara heroik seperti itu benar benar membuat siapapun yang berhubungan dekat dengannya akan menangisi kepergiannya.**_  
_**\- 84ph5u9**_

_**.**_

.

.

.

.

"Yu."

Sang pemilik rambut keabu-abuan itu menoleh ke arah suara. Manik logamnya mendapati sesosok pria dengan rambut coklat susu. Headset miliknya tergantung dengan manis di leher pria yang memanggil namanya itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan duduk manis disitu?" tanya si rambut cokelat susu.

Yang ditanya justru bertopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya. Mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, ia berucap "Entahlah, Yosuke."

Terlihat sekali si abu abu yang bernama Yu ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Yosuke, begitu nama si rambut cokelat susu, mulai mendekati kursi (atau singasana?) yang menjadi tempat duduk bagi Yu sekarang. Yosuke menatap Yu, yang sekiranya sedang tidak menatap balik, dengan kecemasan yang sangat.

"Partner, kalau ada masalah, ceritakan saja semuanya kepadaku."

* * *

Suara debuman yang keras terdengar dari arah sebuah makhluk raksasa yang terjatuh, setelah tembakan terakhir dari pistol seorang pemuda bertopi biru. Salah satu dari kedua penonton yang melihat aksi tersebut mendatangi si pemuda dan menarik baju sang pemuda.

"Terima kasih kak. Terima kasih telah menolong kami dari Shadow itu," gadis kecil dengan kunciran dua yang sedang menarik bajunya itu memandang wajah si pemuda dengan senyumannya yang cerah.

Si pemuda yang berpakaian serba biru itu menatap sang gadis. Balas tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan kepala si kuncir dua tersebut. "Sama sama."

Kemudian, gadis kecil yang masih syok akan makhluk yang tadi hampir menyerang dia dan temannya itu, menghampiri si pemuda dan gadis kuncir dua itu.

"Terima kasih banyak kak! Hampir saja kami tidak bisa pulang ke rumah," ujar gadis yang sama sama memiliki rambut cokelat dengan temannya itu.

Menarik lengan si kuncir dua yang notabene sudah melepaskan cengkramannya dari baju pemuda biru itu, kemudian berkata "Ayo, Nanako. Daripada kita bertemu lagi dengan mahkluk mengerikan itu-"

"Tunggu."

Kedua gadis itu hampir saja berlari jika suara berat yang terasa dipaksakan itu keluar dari mulut si pemuda.

"Apa kalian tahu dimana calon pemegang Wild Card dibawa?"

* * *

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut emo berwarna biru itu sedang asik mendengarkan lagu dari headsetnya, ketika seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Seorang wanita berambut cokelat susu dengan chocker hati di lehernya memasuki ruangan itu.

"Maaf jika mengganggu. Arisato Minato, benar?"

Yang ditanya, si rambut emo itu mengangguk pelan, sebelum ia melepaskan salah satu penutup telinganya itu. Manik birunya menatap si wanita dengan malas "Kamu sendiri?"

"Ah, namaku Takeba Yukari," jawab wanita itu. "Aku ingin bertanya satu hal."

Si pemuda, yang bernama Minato itu, hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Merasa ia masih didengarkan, Yukari bertanya "Apa yang membuatmu dibawa kemari?"

Akhirnya kedua alis milik Minato terangkat, walaupun yang satunya lagi tidak terlihat lantaran tertutup poninya sendiri. "Mana kutahu."

"Tapi-"

"Sudah kan? Keluarlah." Menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan mengusir, akhirnya Yukari pun menurut.

"Ba... baiklah."

* * *

Seorang pria tersenyum melihat layar monitor yang menampilkan sesuatu. Artikel mungkin. Sayangnya kegembiraan itu lenyam ketika terinterupsi oleh sebuah suara dari wanita dengan pakaian serba glamor.

"Ikutsuki-san?"

Sang pemilik nama itu membalikkan tubuhnya, memasang senyumannya yang biasa, untuk melihat pemilik dari suara tersebut. "Ooh, Mitsuru. Ada apa?"

"Orang yang dikabarkan sebagai calon pemegang _Wild Card_ sudah datang kemari." Wanita yang bernama Mitsuru itu tersenyum tipis. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan kepadanya?"

"Tunggu sampai waktunya tiba. Jika benar ia adalah pemegang _Wild Card,_ pasti _itu_ akan muncul."

"_Itu_?" Mitsuru sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti akan ucapan Ikutsuki.

"Potensi."

_**to be continue**_

* * *

**Yosh! Akhirnya bikin fanfic Persona yang enggak crossover, walau tetep aja dalam Transformers!AU _ _) mana Author ada challenge, terus bikin fic dengan alur yang dipaksakan seperti ini karena stres untuk penutup fic challenge nya -_-) maaf kalo author churhat dulu**

**Yang masih ga mudeg maksud Transformers×Akame ga Kill!AU, itu maksudnya AU yang ada unsur Transformers sama Akame ga Kill nya : Seperti pemberontakan, ibukota yang sudah karatan, dan apapun.**

**Misalnya nih, Shadow diibaratkan sebagai Danger Beast, Wild Card sebagai Matrix of Leadership, Yu sebagai Najenda dan Megatron (heh?!), Minato sebagai Orion yang mau ganti nama jadi Optimus (apalagi ini?), dan Ikutsuki sebagai Menteri Onest dan Zeta Prime, nyohahahaha :D *kemudian yang disebutkan namanya nimpuk Author rame rame***

**Jadi curhat mulu -_-) ah ya sudahlah. Ada yang mau review? :3**

**I'm out~**


End file.
